Field
The current subject matter relates to mobile phone covers and protection.
Related Art
Cell phone cases have become a popular accessory for cell phones, providing aesthetic and storage features. The cell phone cases have also been used to provide screen protection. Consumers are often dropping mobile phones on hard surfaces and the internal electronics and the screen are prone to damage. However, traditional phone cases often do not effectively distribute the shock. Instead, traditional phone cases simply provide an additional layer. Thus, there is a need for a phone case with shock absorption and dispersion capabilities to protect cell phones from impact, such as may occur when a consumer drops a cell phone.